Cyborg Evolution
by charizardatemymathteacher
Summary: When Beast, Rouge, Spike and the Blob was captured, 009 and 003 help with the rescue. 009x003 and a little of JeanxScott
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own cyborg 009 or xmen evolution

A/n this is my second story and my first crossover.

New York that was where Joe Shimamura and Francoise Arnoul were at. The young couple was currently on vacation sitting outside a cafe enjoying the weather and tea. The cyborg team just defeated black ghost and currently separated while Joe and Francoise became a couple. Right now they were just enjoying the peace while they can.

They decided they were going to pursue dreams they couldn't do while black ghost was around, Francoise with ballet and Joe with race car driving. "What a wonderful day Joe. I'm so glad we met, that's one good thing that came out of the whole black ghost fiasco."

"Yeah I gained a family I never had and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said holding her hand and gave her a quick kiss. "I imagine I'd probably still be in jail for some crime I didn't commit."

"Oh Joe you're the best thing that ever happened to me as well. After a few minutes of talking Francoise made a face and I immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong love?" I asked with concerned.

"I see a giant robot attacking people around a construction site. I-I think there mutants." She told Joe with a hand on her head when she is seeing things from afar.

"Alright you know me love I can't sit in the sidelines while others are in danger." She nodded and said "Just be careful Joe." He nodded in return then muttered acceleration mode clicking is back tooth and then disappeared.

When 009 arrived around the chaos there were a few people covered in greenish goo. A blue ape, a huge guy with a Mohawk (not the same huge as 005, this one's more fat.), a Goth girl and a dark skinned boy.

The giant robot was the one firing the green goo while the mutants were scrambling trying to fight back but they were losing. There were also helicopters recording everything that was happening to worldwide news.

I quickie went fast and attacked the robot. I was surprised it didn't break but it did stumble backwards. 'Man what is this thing' I had helped the people enough they were able to get away without losing more. Francoise had joined us when we left towards a forest where no one was currently hunting them.

"So who are you guys? You don't smell like any kind of mutant I know of." The grouchy one with the claws said.

A frown appeared on both of our faces then I answered. "I'm Joe Shimamura and this is my girlfriend Francoise Arnoul. And no were not mutants."

"Then what are you know offence I mean no ordinary human can do that kind of stuff you did." Said the guy with red shades.

"Um... it's a long and complicated story but the short version we're cyborgs. And you all are?" Francoise said.

The guy with claws growled. How he hated experimentations on people as for he was one himself. "That's Logan or wolverine." said the African American women. "And I'm Ororo Munroe or storm and that's Scott Summers also Cyclops and his girlfriend Jean grey." She pointed to each one then continued. "Kitty Pride codename shadowcat and that's Kurt Wagner or known as nightcrawler." They both said hello as their name was mentioned.

"And I'm Mystique." The last person said. "Now enough on intros we need a rescue plan, one of my men were captured and I plan to get him out." Then we were surrounded by people with guns and someone who called himself fury gave us a device were they were held captive, then left. The blue skinned women name mystique and storm were arguing about leadership until she threaded something about a professor Xavier.

"Time to go and rescue everyone." Mystique announced and we proceeded to help those who were captured.

A/n: my writing is far from perfect but I write anyway. I'm not sure when the next chapter is, whenever I go to the library next, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own cyborg 009 or xmen evolution and never will

Chapter 2

Finally after the long silence on the jet we had made it to Trask's main base. Mystique disrupted the silence." You." she said pointing to Françoise." You'll be staying with storm here until we are needed to be picked up."

She continued with the plan. "Shadowcat and Nightcrawler you'll be taking care of the alarm system, Wolverine, 009 you'll be working on freeing everyone." Then she looked at Scott and Jean who were currently embraced with each other. "You two will be with me and stand guard so they can do what they need to do." They nodded in sync to the order she just gave them.

"Here this will tell you what you need to cutting off the alarm system." She handed Kurt the device. "Now you need to be extra careful, we don't need to attract any more attention than we need too." She told the two teenagers. "Ja. We will." He complied while Kitty replied similar.

"Alright are you guys done yapping over there because I want to get this over with?" Wolverine growled impatiently.

"Yes lets all go now." She glared at wolverine for rushing her.

Joe gave Francoise a last kiss goodbye before he left with the others as they were leaving. Jean and Scott kissed as well before they were ready to start the mission. Kurt teleported everyone inside and they went separate ways.

"Come one Kurt teleport us over the so we don't set anything off!" Shadowcat had said to the blue elf and then she grabbed Kurt's arm and used his power teleporting them without setting any alarm.

"Alright and I think we need to cut this one off…" he said gesturing to the red wire. He has pliers in his hands ready to cut it off. "It says so… so just do it already elf."

"Vright, here goes nothing." He cut the wire and nothing went off, then he started dancing." Ja! vho's the elf! Unfortunately his tail went through a red beam and an alarm went after shortly.

"Ahhhh! You stupid elf look what you did!" she yelled

Meanwhile

"This is where they are keeping them." The blue mutant said. Then heard an alarm assuming the two teens had failed, shaking her head.

There were already commotion inside the room, they probably broke out themselves. Wolverine and 009 went ahead in the room while the other three stayed in place.

"WAGHHHHH!" the Blob yelled while he tossed the container that they were using to keep him prisoner aside.

Wolverine sliced up Spikes container setting him free" I knew you guys would come! Even spoke with gratitude. Then he went on to Beast while, while 009 broke free Rouge." W-who are you?" she asked her savoir.

"Names Joe, now let's go on out of here." He then helped the others with the guards who were trying to stop their escape. They soon found an exit and contacted storm and 003 to pick us up. Everyone went up smoothly except the Blob, which kitty had to help him phase threw. But then Scott trapped Mystique.

"Where's the professor! "He yelled angrily. "Now, if you want to leave here!"

"You fool! You'll never see him again if you don't let me out this instant! She threatened him.

"Not until you answers were the professor is!" But it was too late the guards caught up and the jet storm was driving arrived and picked them up. We left Mystique behind.

"Where's Mystique?" Francoise wondered

"I made a huge mistake of leaving her behind didn't I? Now we'll never find the professor!" Scott said guilty. Jean was trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Humph! I would of if you hadn't! "Wolverine told him "We can find him on our own." Mostly everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey maybe Ivan can help!" Joe suddenly thought.

"Ivan?" Jean asked she was holding Scott's hand.

"He's… one of us. He's in Japan currently with Dr. Gilmore and professor Izumi. He's a strong telepath." Answered Francoise.

"veally? Another telepath besides Jean and the professor?" Kurt said surprised to learn of another telepath.

"Yes. Although he's still technically a baby." Joe said

Everyone was taken aback to learn this powerful telepath was still a baby, even Jean has enough going on with her powers. "A-a baby" Rouge broke the silence.

"Yeah. He was the first of us, to be forever a cyborg… sad isn't it? 003 told them

"My god. Who would experiment on a baby! Anyone for that matter! Examined Storm

"Black Ghost." Joe and Francoise said at the same time, she even shivered at the name.

"I think we should go to Japan and figure things out from there." Said Francoise. "I know he's just in a form of a baby but he can really help us out!"

"Alright." Said storm. "Japan it is."

On the way to Japan Joe and Francoise told them their story and about black ghost. Pretty soon they'll find the missing professor.

A/n: Don't know when the next chapter will be but I can't see this story being much longer. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's been a while but I thought might as well finish this story up.

* * *

Chapter 3

We landed in Japan after a few hours passed, we were glad that we finally reached are destination that Joe and Francoise gave us because some of the students were getting restless being cooped up inside the jet plane. They also received a message from the other students not with us that they were fine, just hiding in the sewers and stuff till everything dies down. They dropped off Fred, Lance and Todd off before heading to Japan. They wanted to take chances on their own.

We landed in the front of doctor Kozumi's house. Everyone got off board and watched as Joe knocked on the door. The door opened up revealing to be an old man with glasses. "Oh my I seem to have quite the company today". He said to no one in particular. "Come in, come in. I'll go ahead and make some tea, while I do that make your selves at home. Oh Joe and Francoise how nice to see you guys! How's was your vacation in America?"

"Good. But cut a little short though." Francoise answered Dr. Kozumi. Satisfied he went in the kitchen making enough for everyone.

"Wow your friend lives in a really lovely home." Storm said. It really was breathtaking.

"Yeah, recently he had part of his house rebuilt. Awhile ago we we're attacked by 0011 and half of his home was destroyed." Said Joe recalling how pretty much everyone was poisoned and they had barely won. If it wasn't for 004 and Dr. kozumi we wouldn't be here.

"That's terrible." Said Jean with her hands covering her mouth. "How did he handle that?" Thinking of the mansion they lived in was destroyed by Mystique.

"Pretty well actually." Said Dr. Kozumi carrying tea for everyone. After setting the tray on the table in the living room he continued. "I really didn't need all that space but I repaired it anyways, it might just come in handy one day."

After everyone who wanted tea grabbed a cup Joe spoke. "Hey where are Dr. Gilmore and Ivan? They need help and Ivan is just the person for the job."

"In his lab of course. You guys are lucky he woke up a few hours ago. That baby can sleep for days, being a telepathic genius in a baby's body is tiring." He pushed the brim of his glasses to his face. He then gestured everyone to follow him to the lab.

"Dr. Gilmore how are you." Francoise greeted him. He was currently looking under a microscope. Ivan was in his baby basket not too far from the doctor.

"Good. I'm really close to a great discovery! Oh whose are visitors dear?"

"We're the x-men. We meet Joe and Francoise in America and they said Ivan could probably help us find our missing professor." Said Scott who was in a hurry to find the professor.

"Oh really? What do you think Ivan?" Dr Gilmore turned his head towards the baby.

'I can certainly try.' Ivan said telepathically everyone even though was told about him was still surprised that he was a telepathic baby. 'What's this professor's name, and where's the last place he was?'

"His nahme is professar Charles Xavier. We last seen 'em in Bayville at tah institute. Although can't say when exahtly Mystique startahed posing as him." Said Rouge.

'Thank you, I can see what I can do.' Ivan replied after he digested the information. His eye began to glow as he worked his magic.

"Do you really think he can find him? I mean Jean's not that powerful!" said Even witch received a glare from the red head. And a little scolding from his auntie o'.

"Do you have like a better idea Even?" Said kitty. Kurt was next to her rubbing his stomach and complaining about how hungry he was.

"I guess not." He frowned.

'I think I got something. You mentioned a Mystique and I found out she released someone named Cain Marco and whatever was contains him is most likely where your missing professor is.' The people in the room faces turned pale at the mention of juggernaut, but were happy that the professor was found.

"That was quite fast Ivan, I'm very impressed." Said Beast. He received a thank you at the complement." Well we would love to stay but we better stop Juggernaut from destroying whatever is in his way and rescue the professor."

"Do you guys need any help?" Said Joe. This Juggernaut sounded like he was trouble.

"No need bub. We handled him again and we can do it again." Logan replied. Things were starting to look up.

"Give us a call though if you do." Francoise offered.

"Will do." Said Storm. They all boarded the jet plane and headed back to America.

* * *

Well that's that, it's over. To tell you the truth I don't really like this story, it was one of those ideas that sound really good in your head but turns just horrible on paper. Also I'm changing the tittle to Cyborg Evolution because it sounds better.


End file.
